Monsters Of The Universe
by LadyPlague
Summary: Mira went to far when it comes to her meddling in the newest Fairy's love life, which set of a chain reaction of events that doesn't bode well for anyone. Not only that but monster never seen before are invading Fiore, what will happen with our favorite guild? And why are these Monsters here? GajeelXOC eventual Lalu
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys! LadyPlague here! Just wanted to inform everyone that Reapers Soul is temporarily on Hiatus. While that is on hiatus I will be regularly updating four stories on here. So that will be Twin Souls, Warrior Souls, One that I haven't posted yet which will be called Purgatory, and this one here is Monsters of the Universe (Title is based off a song by the band Wednesday 13, which I do not own! Just like I don't own Fairy Tail.) I'll most likely update in order based on reviews and followers. Regardless of how many I have they will be updated. Just the order depends. So If you have a favorite story of mine make sure to review and follow and favorite in order to show me which one you want updated first! The reason I haven't updated lately, is because I've been writing multiple chapters for each story in order to not fall behind!_

Andromeda P.O.V

A small sigh escapes my lips as I let my head fall and hit the wood of the bar. A loud thump is heard, but I don't even bother to say ow from the pain that is now throbbing from my temple to my eyes. Six months. I've been in this guild for six months, and I'm bored out of my mind. Why did I decide being with my sister was better then exploring far away lands by myself? I turn my head to glance in the direction of my older sister. The so called Queen of Fairies. I watch her as she huffs at her friend Bickslow, her eyes take on a haughty look, her small nose turns up in the air, and she moves her fingers through her brunette hair before she whips out her fan and smacks Bickslow on the head with it. If you looked at us you never would have expected us to be siblings, not when I'm probably about 5 inches shorter than her standing at five foot two inches, and my hair is vibrant neon green with black streaks through it. I keep it at a short length, with the sides and back shaved down so that there's only an inch of hair there, and then I keep the middle top long enough that it hits mid chin and I put it up in some pretty cool old school pin curls. I also have these pretty nifty golden eyes. I look a lot different than Ever, but she's my big sister, only by one year, she's 23 I'm 22, regardless of the fact that certain mages here think I'm lying

I really have missed her. I suppose it hasn't been that bad since I got here. I've become friends with a few people, like Bickslow, Freed, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Wendy and of course Gajeel. Actually Besides Ever's team…Gajeel was the first person to talk to me. Gray has also become one of my best friends. I talk to him about everything, and he usually goes on missions with me. He kind of abandoned his old team for me. Lucy understood that he was being nice and helping me get acclimated by being my partner, but Erza and Natsu think I stole him. They said that they would 'never forgive me'.

I think my most surprising friend is Juvia. During mine and Gray's first mission together, she had followed us, I knew the whole time, but I'm not sure Gray did. I had called her out before we started our mission and told her to join us, she's kind of part of mine and Gray's team now, even though it's not an official team, but still. She doesn't even call me Love Rival, like she does Lucy. I bet it's because I gave her some advice on Gray. She's started to tone down her craziness with him, and because of that, he'll actually talk to her. It's unfortunate, but I know Gray doesn't like Juvia like that, but hopefully they can be friends.

"Are you okay, Andromeda?" I hear an overly sweet voice. I smile. Moving my head to face Mira I smile even larger.

"Of course I am Mira!" I giggle at her.

"Are you sure? You weren't thinking about your and Gray's future babies were you?" I gulp as I see the demon Mira surface herself.

"No! No, no, no! I don't like Gray that way Mira! I told you already! But I do want to ask you if I can go on this mission solo!" I say excitedly bringing out a flyer I had pulled off the request board earlier.

Mira looks at it, "You sure you can handle this by yourself? It looks like it might take about a week." She asks me with slight worry showing on her face.

I grin big, "Of course!"

She pauses and thinks it over. I know she's just worried about me, but I'll be fine. "I'll let you go on the condition that you try my new ice coffee blend!" She cheers loudly. I chuckle slightly at Mira and nod.

"Sounds like a deal! You know I can't resist ice coffee!" I exclaim excited for a new blend.

"Oh," Mira's voice turns slightly creepy. "I know." Let's ignore Mira's creepiness, she was probably, just picturing babies that will never come to pass.

I look around watching my guild members as I wait for Mira and her drink. I smile as I see Juvia confessing her love once more to Gray, but not in the weird ways like usual, this time she's giving him flowers and I see a blush on her face. Gray of course turns her down and she melts into the floor before disappearing. Elfman is trying to get Ever to admit that he is a man. I chuckle at that. Evergreen needs to suck it up and just admit to everyone that her and Elfman are dating! Lucy is chasing Natsu and Happy around the guild hall, I'm assuming they called her fat again. They need to stop that. Lucy was a member of high society. She probably heard that all the time, because high society women are supposed to be twig figures: small chest, tiny waists, and no hips. Every thing is more accentuated with corsets so small figured women look like they have larger breasts and hips. Lucy is perfect though. She isn't fat in the slightest. I wish Natsu and Happy would understand how much that probably hurts her.

I place my attention back to the bar when I hear the slight thunk of my ice coffee being set on the bar. I smile up at Mira, and go to hand her some Jewels. "Oh No!" She says excitedly. "It's on the house since it's new. I don't want you to pay, since you're testing it out for me!" I grin at her and nod.

I take the straw in my mouth and give the coffee a hesitant taste. Oh my sweet Mavis, It's amazing.

"Oi! Mira you out did yourself!" I yell at the demon mage. I'm so enthralled by my coffee that I don't notice the demonic glint in Mira's eyes.

Within minutes I've downed my entire ice coffee. I let out a content sigh. It was so good that it's even making my body tingle. I look over at one of the back tables, seeing Lucy talking to Levy, and Gajeel sitting there with a bored expression on his face while Pantherlily relaxes on Gajeel's shoulder. I feel immense butterflies fly around in my stomach. I can feel my skin tingle even more. Maybe before I go on my mission I can do it. I need to talk to Gray.

I stand up from my stool at the bar and make my way over to the ice mage with a smile on my face.

"Gray!" I exclaim as I stand in front of him. He smiles softly at me.

"What's up, Andromeda? Got a new mission for us?"

"Huh? No. I'm going to do a solo mission, but before I go…I'm going to tell him!" I watch as Gray's eyes widen and a small smile appear on his face.

"Really? That's great Andy!" He uses my nickname. "I'm glad you finally decided to."

I smile at him and nod. "Wish me luck, Gray!"

"You don't need luck, Andy. It'll be fine." Gray gives me a grin and then pushes me in the direction of Gajeel's table. I giggle and start walking over there. An insane amount of courage coursing through me. This is it. I'm finally going to tell him.

I smile as I reach their table. Levy is the first to notice me and she narrows her eyes at me, but I ignore it. Gajeel looks at me a small smirk making it's way onto his handsome chiseled face. "Hey, Gajeel? Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" My voice isn't as strong as I was hoping it would be, in fact it came out with a very nervous sound to it.

He nods his head, and goes to stand, but before he can Levy grabs his arm. "He can't he's helping me with something." She speaks with a hard edge to her voice.

"Levy-chan, you and I were talking, let him go." Lucy looks at Levy curiously, not sure what's going on with her friend. I start to shift uncomfortably.

"Just go away Andromeda. He doesn't really want to talk to you anyways. Besides if your going to tell him that you like him, he already knows and doesn't care." I can feel tears start to drip down my face as I hear this. What is going on? Why am I here. I never wanted to tell him. I didn't want to hurt Levy. What am I doing?

"Oi! Shrimp, st…" Levy cuts Gajeel off.

"He doesn't want you talking to him any more either, Andromeda. You shouldn't even be in this guild." I can't move. My breathing is getting heavy and the tears won't stop falling down my face. My chest hurts so bad. Why is this happening?

"Levy!" I hear a female shout coming from the direction of the thunder tribe table. It's Evergreen. She sounds pissed.

"That is not manly!"

"I…I didn't…" I try to say but I trail off. I don't know what to do. Why is this happening…oh, Mavis…Mira what did you do?

"Shrimp," Gajeel growls. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Gajeel. I'm just telling the truth! Andromeda, Gajeel is mine. He isn't yours and never will be. He likes me. He's protected me so many times, and always sits with me. What makes you think he would ever want someone like you?" She snarls at me.

With that said I can feel my heart break. I let out a strangled sob. "I'm…I'm sorry." Before anyone can speak again I run out of the Guild, hearing several people yelling my name.

Gajeel P.O.V

I growl loudly as I watch Andromeda run outside. What the fuck was that shit? "What is wrong with you McGarden?" I hear Levy gasp as I call her by her last name.

"She was trying to steal you away Gajeel. Just like she stole Gray from Team Natsu!"

I look at the short blue haired mage in disgust. Before I can comment, I watch as Bunny Girl smacks Levy across the face. "Gajeel is a person, Levy! You do not own him! And not once has he ever expressed that you and him were in any sort of a relationship other then friend ship! What you did was wrong!"

"You stupid bitch!" My eyes widen at the pure fury I hear behind the female voice, I turn my head to see Elfman holding back Evergreen. "What the fuck did you do to my sister! I swear I will turn you to stone and break you! Elfman let me go!" I watch as she pulls and struggles against Elfman's hold. She almost breaks it, but then Bickslow grabs her as well.

"Leave Levy alone! She's right!" The stupid fire dragon slayer yells jumping in the middle of things. I growl again. They hurt her. Levy, Erza, Natsu, Jet, and Droy. All of them have said and done things to make her feel unwelcome.

"You should feel like shit, Levy." Gray says walking up to us. He has a rather intimidating aura surrounding him. "She was never going to tell him in the first place, because she didn't want to hurt you! I'm pretty sure Mira put something in her drink, thinking that She would confess to me, but that back fired. Andromeda has had a thing for Gajeel since she got here, but she didn't want to hurt you Levy. And this is what you do? You cause our nakama to feel like shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Mira…"I growl, looking for the demon mage.

"I'm sorry!" Mira shouts. "I didn't know she would confess to Gajeel. It was just supposed to give her courage to confess to who she really liked, and I thought it was Gray!"

I hear a scream and whip my head around, seeing Evergreen turn her attention to Mira.

I take a deep breath before letting out a dragon roar. "Shut the fuck up!" The guild quiets down. "McGarden, you should be fucking ashamed of yourself. You're a fucking awful person. You come near me, Lily, or Andromeda and I will make sure Evergreen gets the chance to turn you to stone." I turn my gaze back to Mira. "Mira stop messing with peoples fucking lives, you do it again, and I'm sure Juvia wouldn't mind putting you in a fucking bubble of water for awhile. Now someone fucking tell me where she would go!"

Gray clears his throat. "She probably went to the train station. She was going to tell you how she felt before she left for her first solo mission."

"Which one did she take, Mira?" I growl.

"The um…The one in Terra Point."

Oh, Mavis no. She's going to get herself killed. If she can't focus she won't make it. "Lily!" I shout before rushing out of the guild, Lily following behind me. Don't worry my little goddess, your dragon is coming for you.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello my beautiful readers! LadyPlague Here! I want to give a special shout out to my most loyal reader: . This lovely lady has made my day with each and every review she's made and just from the conversation we've had. She's awesome. Give the girl some love for me! I know I've been absent for a few weeks, I've been doing a lot of job hunting and house hunting. But good news! I have a job now! Woohoo! Anyways, thank you all for being so patient with me and I really hope you like this update of MOTU. Btw Totally recommend that all of you look up the band Wednesday 13 and listen to the song Monsters of the Universe, it's so catchy! As Always I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did all my favorite ships would have sailed._

Andromeda P.O.V

I can hear my knee-high combat boots smack against the concrete as I run, the sound blending in with the thunder cracking heavily in the sky. The slight tinking sounds as the rain falls and hits against my black metal pleated skirt, and my metal breastplates that cover the top of my green and black leather top, meet my ears with each drop of rain that falls. It's helping to drown out my thoughts, concentrating on these noises.

I run as fast as I can away from the guild hall, not caring about the fact that I now look like a drenched rat. It doesn't matter. I have no one to impress. Fuck I hope I make it to the train station in time. There should be a train leaving for Terra Point in the next ten minutes.

I concentrate on what's in front of me, the train station coming into view. With a relieved sigh, I start to slow my pace. I run a hand through my hair, the rain causing my pin curls to fall out, and slick my hair backwards out of my face. I reach the station and immediately go to the ticket booth.

The old man in the booth smiles at me sadly. He can see the red around my eyes, from the tears that fell when I left the guild. "Where are you heading?" He asks me kindly.

"Terra Point." He nods his head and prints me out a ticket.

"500 jewels."

I quickly grab the jewels out of the small pocket sewn into my skirt and hand them to him. I grab the ticket and go to rush to the train, but a hand grabs my wrist stopping me. I look back at the old man, his face now stern.

"Be careful, Fairy Tail mage." I nod. He must have seen my black guild mark on the side of my neck. He releases me. I quickly rush off and get on my train. With a dejected sigh, I find myself an empty compartment and settle into an empty compartment.

I look down at my wrist. Six heavy, thick, chains are wrapped around it. One of which is such a dark blue, it resembles the midnight sky. Another is bitch black, so black that it looks like darkness itself forged it. The light blue one has random white chinks, emulating a perfect afternoon sky. There's a red and orange one, the colors, when hit by light almost seem to move like flames. There's also a dark purple one with chunks of black splattering along the purple color. And my silver one, the color of an iron sword.

I let my tears fall again, the drops hitting the dark blue metal chinks of one of the chains. Without warning my train compartment darkens, the light above me flickering. In a burst of shadow appears a woman with long silver hair braided and tossed over her shoulder. She has hauntingly silver eyes that look at me with sorrow and worry. Her soft face wrinkled slightly with concern lines. A dark blue Grecian tunic covers her torso and leather breeches cover her long toned legs, her bare feet have a metal chain wrapped around her big toes and pulled back and wrapped around her ankles, like an anklet.

The woman kneels in front of me, gently grabbing my hands with her own. "My little goddess, I could feel your sadness from Olympus. Tell me my darling. What troubles you?"

I cry harder and fling myself into the woman, my arms wrapping around her neck. "Oh, Artemis!" I sob loudly. She wraps her arms around my torso, and she rubs my back soothingly.

She hums soothingly to me. "Please little goddess, talk to me. Hel is wrecking havoc in the underworld. She's so worried. She was very close to opening her portal, to get to you, but Frigga stopped her knowing that she wasn't strong enough to do so yet. We're all worried little goddess."

I cry harder knowing that my sorrow hurt one of my family members, that it hurt my goddesses. "I…Mira…Gajeel…And then Levy…" I couldn't even get out full sentences. My tears were coming out to hard and too fast.

As the train starts to move, Artemis rocks me slightly, trying to calm me.

Gajeel P.O.V

As I reach the train station, I notice one of the trains pulling out. I sniff the air, smelling light hints of metal, coffee and cherries. My eyes scan the crowd searching for Andromeda. Her scent was here. An over whelming panic sets into my very core as I realize that the train that just left, must have had her in it. Fuck! A loud roar leaves my throat as I realize that I missed her. I ignore the stares that people are giving me, as my roar is released.

"You missed her by five minutes." A quiet older male voice, reaches my ears. I snap my head in the direction of the ticket booth, where an old man with long silver hair is.

"What the fuck would you know?" I snarl at him.

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily hisses at me, but I ignore him.

The old man raises one eyebrow at me. "Pretty little thing, golden eyes, black and green hair, guild mark on her neck. Looked rather sad to me."

I growl as I walk closer to the ticket booth. "When does the next train to Terra Point leave?" I'm seething at this point. Who the fuck does this man think he is?

He narrows his creepy, grey eyes at me. "And why should I tell you? She seemed to be running away from something…or someone."

I gnash my teeth at the old man and go to attack him, but Lily transforms into his battle form and wraps his arms around my shoulders, holding me back.

"Tell me when the fucking train leaves! She's going to get herself killed!"

"She's a mage of Fairy Tail. A really strong one at that. I could sense it. She has a very rare magic in her. She could handle herself." He states simply, aggravating me even more. He doesn't fucking know her! I've watched her. Gone on a mission or two with her. Gray told me how she gets when her emotions are too high, and this will kill her!

"You don't fucking know her old man! She doesn't think straight when her emotions are all over, she makes mistakes and gets herself hurt unless she gets her shit in check!"

His eyes seem to soften a bit. "And what is she to you, young dragon slayer?"

I try and pull away from Lily, to attack him again, but I can't. How the fuck does he know this shit? "What the fuck is it to you?"

"Considering I'm the only person working right now, and can easily, not sell you a ticket, I'm the man who can stop you from going after her. Now tell me young slayer, what is she to you?"

I snarl at him. "She's my fucking mate!"

He nods at me, with some weird fucking knowing smile on his face. His finger touches a button and he prints out a ticket and hands it to me. "Next train leaves in twenty minutes. I suggest you tell the young lady what she is to you. Now get away from my booth."

He shoves the ticket in my hand and nods at Lily, in turn my exceed pulls me away from the booth.

Andromeda P.O.V

My tears slowly cease as Artemis holds me tightly in her embrace. The goddess had continuously rubbed my back in soothing circles, until I calmed.

"There we are," Artemis speaks, pulling back from me slightly to look at my face, she rubs away the final tears with her thumb. "Now, little goddess, tell me exactly what happened."

I sigh loudly and nod. "Well, you remember how I told you about Gajeel? The Iron Dragon Slayer?"

Artemis nods. "You love him, but don't want to hurt the little bookworm mage because she has feelings for him."

"Yeah…well. Mira, the match maker from hell, was convinced that I was in love with Gray. So she made me a new blend of iced coffee, you know I can't resist those. Well apparently she did something to it. I didn't realize it until after, but I drank it, and then felt this extreme confidence fill me, I wanted to tell Gajeel how I felt. Well After telling Gray, and him saying everything would be fine. I walked over to Gajeel's table. Levy was sitting there, talking to Lucy, the really nice blonde celestial mage, and well…everything back fired.

Artemis frowns at me, waiting for me to continue. "I asked Gajeel if I could talk to him in private, and when he moved to get up, Levy stopped him. She started going on about how Gajeel doesn't really want to talk to me, and doesn't want me around him any more. She said that he already knew I liked him, that he doesn't like me. She was being real bitch! Lucy tried to get her to stop, but she just…she wouldn't. It hurt so bad Artemis!"

"Listen here, little goddess. Don't listen to what that little brat says to you. Did Gajeel try and get her to stop?"

I pause and think about it before nodding my head yes. "Then what makes you think what she said was true? She could have just been trying to make you feel like crap because of the fact that you like the same person."

I think about what Artemis is saying. She's right. Gajeel tried to stop Levy. He never agreed with anything that she said, but, that doesn't matter. "It doesn't matter, Artemis. I can't face him again! He knows that I like him! How am I going to be able to talk to him, let alone look him in the eye. I'm so mortified."

Artemis sides, and hugs me close to her again. "It'll be okay, little goddess. When we get back from this mission you'll talk to him." I open my mouth to protest, but she cuts me off. "It's the only way to fix this."

I nod at her, she's completely right. "Will you stay with me for the first half of the trip, Artemis?"

She grins excitedly and plops her ass into the seat next to me. "Of course! Now, tell me about this celestial mage! It's rather interesting that you met someone so similar in magic as you!"

I giggle at my Mount Olympus Goddess. "Lucy! She's so friggin kind! I've never heard of a celestial mage being as kind to her spirits as she is. She treats them as family, just like how I am with you guys! Oh! When we get back, I'll have to have Lucy summon Capricorn! You'd really like him! He's very suave!" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and her face tints red with a blush.

"Oh shush you." She lets out a soft laugh. "I swear between you an Pandora, neither of you are going to let me live happily alone."

"There is nothing wrong with having a man that can take care of your more carnal desires!" I laugh as she blushes even more.

"You're so perverted, little goddess."

I smile at Artemis. She's really amazing. I see her as my older sister. Yes I have Ever, but Artemis was there for me while I was traveling. When Evergreen couldn't be. Artemis was the first goddess to bond with me. She found me after Evergreen had ran away, and I had gone to see if I could find her.

"You might want to call on Hel, I'm sure the Underworld is currently suffering from her wrath." I sigh realizing she's right.

"I'll call on you the next night I need you alright? And you know you can always come here when ever you want."

She smiles brightly. "Of course, little Goddess."

"Oh! And tell Apollo I'm working really hard to get stronger so I can call him to me real soon!"

Artemis smiles even brighter. "He'll be so happy to hear that, little goddess! But don't push yourself to hard. It'll take time for you to be able to call on the Gods."

I nod at her. When Artemis found me, she explained that because I was touched by a goddess, they would be the only ones I could summon, until I got stronger. As soon as my bond formed with Artemis, all the goddesses in all the words were touched by a piece of my magic, making it easier for me to form bonds with them, but the Gods were untouched by magic. In order to call upon a god, I have to be stronger, and have created a bond with his female counterpart. I can also only call upon a god in the order that a created bonds with the goddesses. I'm the only mage of my kind, and the only one to come about in centuries.

I hug her tightly. "Thank you so much, Artemis."

She kisses my forehead lightly. "Of course little, Goddess."

She smiles at me as the lights in my compartment dim again, and it darkens inside, the shadows surround her, until she is no longer visible. Within seconds the light in my compartment brightened, and the shadow along with Artemis, were gone.

I sigh and look down to my chains. The colors on the red one, where whirling angrily. I let out a small laugh. Hel, is a very impatient woman. I brush my fingers over her chain, "Alright, Hel. I call upon the Norse Goddess, Queen of the Underworld, Hel!"

As soon as her name leaves my lips, the temperature of my compartment, increases tenfold. A crackling noise can be heard, and an eruption of black hellfire illuminates the room, before quickly dissipating revealing a very angry woman who looks to be in her early twenties. Her Dark red hair is spiked in a mohawk, the black tips smoking slightly. Her dark red eyes, the color is the entire color of her eye with only a back pupil to break up the red color, are narrowed dangerously in anger. Her black leather bra top, and black leather skirt with metal pleats, does nothing to soften the intimidation that is Hel.

"Who the fuck do I have to burn to a crisp!" She quickly encases me in her arms. "Who is it, little goddess? Who hurt you so bad? Daddy gave me special permission to be extra violent since you can't summon him to torture the poor soul." I smile up the woman, small tears trickling from the corner of my eyes.

"Oh, Hel!" I exclaim, throwing myself into her. "I'm okay. Artemis called me down."

Hel sneers at that. She'd rather I be angry and want revenge. "Of course she did, she takes away all my fun. One of these's days it's going to be daylight when your upset, and she won't be able to calm your fury! I'll be able to exact my revenge, in the name of our little goddess!" She exclaims triumphantly. The look on her face makes me cringe. She's a really vindictive woman when she wants to be. Meaning…all the time.

I giggle slightly. "Make sure you tell Loki that torture is not necessary this time. But once I get to summon him, me and him are going to have to have a talk about how over protective he is of me."

She raises an eyebrow in question. "Did you know anytime, something mundane happens, that could cause a very small injury, he forces his magic out of Asgard in order to protect me. I tripped over a rock and the freaking trickster poofed a damn pillow to cushion my fall!"

Hel looks at me, her face stern, before a smile cracks the façade and she bursts out into laughter. She laughs so hard she starts to snort. I watch as she tries to regain her composure. "Oh come on! You know daddy is really protective of you! You're my best friend and as such he want's to make sure your safe too!"

I send her a pointed look. "He's very overbearing, I mean come on! Let me skin my knee!"

She snorts again. "He only does it because he knows that no one would survive another one of my meltdowns." She sighs looking at me. I frown slightly remember her last meltdown. "I wouldn't be able to handle if something happened to you, little goddess…Last time was too close of a cal. You almost died. Daddy had to go frost giant to get me to stop." I nod at her, trying to push those memories back. "So now he watches over you a lot to make sure nothing else will set me off. Though let me tell you! I was so close to ripping open my portal! I was rather proud of myself."

She gives m her devilish grin, getting me to crack a smile again. "Oh, what would I do with out you, Hel?"

She giggles. "Never have any fun."

Gajeel P.O.V

I sit in my compartment of the train, grinding my teeth in anger. I can't believe I missed her by five minutes. And who the fuck did that god damn ass hole in the ticket booth think he is? I've never wanted to rip someone limb for limb as much as I wanted to him. I look away from the train window, to Lily who has been silently staring at me since we got on the train, two hours ago. Thank fuck for Wendy. If not for those fucking pills she had Porlyuscia help her make, I'd be fucking dead from my motion sickness.

"So…Andy's your mate?" Lily finally speaks.

I groan and slide a hand over my face in frustration. "Yeah, what of it?" I hate people being in my fucking business.

"And you kept this a secret because?"

"Fuck Lily. I'm not good enough for her. Simple as that."

Lily shakes his head at me, but says nothing. Good I don't need to hear him nag me about this shit. I shouldn't have kept it a secret though. Every fucking instinct in my body for the past six months has been screaming at me to claim her. To walk up to her as she enters the guild, drag her right back out, take her back to my house and claim her. The longer I've waited, the stronger my instincts have gotten. I've almost sunk my teeth into her sweet little neck right in the middle of the guild, way to many times to count.

I can't believe I didn't realize that she wanted me. Fuck, even Levy knew. I growl lowly thinking about the shrimp. I never pegged her the bitch type. I should have known though. The fuckin shrimp has been dropping hints for ages. I knew she wasn't my mate though. I even told her that the last time she cornered me. I thought she would have let it go. She had no right to treat Andromeda like that. Fuckin bitch.

Before I can get to lost in thought, a voice crackles threw the loud speakers on the train announcing our arrival to Terra Point. Lily and I quickly leave the train. As soon as I'm off the train a take a deep breath. I catch her scent, and smile. It's not to faint I can follow it.

Looking around I notice how late it is. She probably went straight for a hotel. "Lily…" Before I can continue speaking he cuts me off.

"I've got plans for the night. One of the exceeds from Edolas lives here." He flies off quickly.

I have such a smart exceed.

I inhale again, and slowly start to follow her scent. It doesn't take me long to reach the hotel she's staying at. I pause outside the Hotel doors, just looking at the building. This is it. I walk through the door, and I'm instantly greeted by a hostess, that's way to cheery for this time of night.

"Can I help you sir?" She questions me. I shake my head.

"My woman already got our room."

I sniff the air again. She's on the first floor. Good. It's a lot easier to find her that way. I take off down the hallway to the left, constantly sniffing the air, for where her scent is the strongest. I finally find it, the last room on the left. I quickly pound my fist against the door, not caring how loud I'm knocking.

Within seconds, the door is swung open, revealing my goddess. Her eyes wide in shock. "Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

I can't help the low growl that leaves my throat. Without answering her I push her into the room, kick the door shut. I grab her shoulders and slam her into the wall, she lets out a grunt, but I quickly silence her by smashing my lips roughly against hers.

She lets out a small moan and I grin. Her arms wrap around my neck, as I let my hands travel down her sinful body. I give her firm ass a squeeze before lifting her up, letting her wrap her legs around my waist as I continue my assault on her lips.

Pulling back I growl again. "Don't you ever fucking, take off on me again."

She opens her mouth to speak, but another growl silences her. "You are mine. Do you understand that? I won't ever have you walking away from me again. You're. Mine."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: MOTU is back and ready to be updated, it won't be my longest update, but it should be a decent length for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! Beware my stories are all rated M for very good reason. Young people and the faint of heart should probably not read. To everyone who has supported me and enjoy my stories, thank you so much! As Usual I do not own Fairy Tail._

 **Andromeda P.O.V**

I moan at Gajeel's possessiveness. Him verbalizing that I'm his causes my body to shiver in excitement. His slightly chapped lips attack my neck as he presses me harder against the wall of my hotel room. Oh, Mavis. I never expected this from him.

"You're mine, you're my little goddess." Gajeel rasps as he nips at the skin of my neck roughly. I moan in response. His callused fingers roam my body, causing my skin to burn from need and want.

He grinds his bulge against my dripping core, causing me to gasp and moan loudly. I can feel his lips smirk against my skin. "That's it little goddess, let me hear you."

He presses on of his hands against my panty covered pussy, rubbing his thumb against my clit roughly, before I hear the sound of ripping fabric, and I no longer have anything covering my lower lips. Gajeel lets out a possessive growl, and I moan for him, as one of his digits slides between my folds and inside my waiting heat.

"Fuck! Gajeel!" I groan, my nails digging into his back through his shirt.

Gajeel pulls me from the wall, and carries me over to my bed, dropping me down on to the soft mattress. I look up at him. He's grinning at me as he quickly pulls his shirt off. I moan at the sight of his naked torso, his muscles flexing as he moves, piercings glistening in the slight light of my bedside lamp. Fuck, is he pierced…everywhere?

Gajeel lowers himself on top of me, smashing his lips against mine, kissing me roughly. I go to wrap my arms around his neck, but he stops me, grabbing both my wrists with one hand and pining them above my head. He moves his lips to my ear. "No touching. Let me worship you like the goddess you are." He growls to me, and I feel myself melt at his words, a moan escaping my lips. He kisses down my neck again, to my chest, just above my breasts. I let out a breathy sigh, as his tongue licks my skin.

I hear the noise of metal and look at him, he turned one of his fingers into small blade. He gives me a wicked grin before cutting through the laces of my corset, and pulling it from my body. I can't help but to moan, the action causing my lower region to drip it's wetness down my thighs. He growls when he realizes that I have no bra on, the boning in my corset keeps them supported just fine without a bra.

I moan as he quickly takes on of my nipples in his mouth, his tongue flicking over it, I can feel a metal stud in against my nipple. Oh god! I squirm underneath him as I feel his free hand pull my skirt off my body. A slight blush rises to my face as I realize I'm completely naked underneath him.

He pulls away from me, and lets his gaze drink up my naked form. He growls again, causing another moan to escape past my lips. "Fucking perfection." He rasps looking at me. I blush again.

I watch him as he gets off the bed and quickly finishes undressing himself. I moan as his hardened member springs free of its confines. He really is pierced everywhere. His body covers mine again, and I can feel the piercings of his cock rubbing against my clit. I close my eyes, throwing my head back, the sensations driving me crazy. He growls and his hand cups my face.

"Open your eyes." He demands. I do so. "I want you looking at me when I enter you." I whimper and nod, not moving my eyes from his.

With one quick thrust, his entirety is sheathed inside me. I let out a scream of pleasure, my back arching forcing my body against his. He growls as he holds himself still allowing me to get used to the size of his pierced member. I roll my hips against him, letting him know I want him to move.

He slowly pulls almost completely out of me, only his head still inside, before slamming inside me again. "Fuck!" He growls out, before starting to slam in and out of me at a fast and rough pace. Causing me to moan with each thrust. His lips quickly find mine as he pistons in and out of me. I wrap my legs around his waist pushing him as deep inside as I can. The sheer pleasure driving me insane.

I feel something build inside me, and I tighten around Gajeel, moaning as he moves his lips to the crook of my neck. "That's right Andromeda, let me feel you come undone around me. Let me claim you. Let me mark you as mine." His words send me over the edge,

I tighten around him, his piercings hitting every spot possible, as I cum hard. He lets out a roar, and I feel him come undone inside me as his teeth sink painfully and deeply into the skin of my neck, causing me to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Gajeel!"

He grunts as he stops moving around inside me. He pulls his teeth from my skin, and I feel his tongue licking my wound, causing a tingling sensation to follow the path his tongue is sweeping along my neck. My legs fall from around his waist as he slowly pulls out. He wraps his arms around my torso pulling me close to him as he rolls onto his side, pulling me with him. I curl into him as he nuzzles my neck. Kissing the spot that he bit.

I sigh contently as I look at him. His eyes bore into mine. "You're mine now, Andromeda. You're my mate." I nod tiredly at him, closing my eyes as I rest my head against his chest, letting sleep slowly claim me.


	4. Chapter 4 release the kraken

_AN: I'm Back! Hello my loves! I finally got a new charger for my lap top! Woot woot! That means stories galore will be posted! I've had so many ideaas pop into my head it's insane! But first and foremost I figured my lovely readers deserved some updates to stories I bet you all thought I abandoned, but fret not! For LadyPlague has returned! The beginning starts off a little slow, but holy jeepers does it get good! AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL._

 **Chapter 4: Release the Kraken**

 **Andromeda P.O.V**

I groan as consciousness starts to come back to me. Why the hell do I ache so much? My muscles in my thighs, and my groin are so sore. I slowly blink my eyes open as I stretch, or attempt to stretch, a strong grip around my body prevents me from moving. I blink once, twice, three times, and then my face turns bright red as memories of last night flash throughout my head. I can't help but let a smile stretch across my face.

"Andy…stop squirming." I giggle as Gajeel's tired, raspy voice meets my ears.

I let my gaze find my bedside clock. It reads noon. My eyes widen and I quickly jolt upwards causing Gajeel to snap to attention.

"What the fuck!" He groans. I giggle again and look at him. Studying his messy appearance. God he looks even sexier after just waking up.

"Incase you forgot, Gajeel. I'm here on a mission! I need to be at the Mayors office by 1:30. Now make yourself useful and go get me an ice coffee!" I kiss his lips quickly before dashing off into the bathroom, not caring that he watched my naked ass as I hurried.

"Crazy ass goddess!" I hear Gajeel yell at me.

A smirk spreads across my face, "I'm your crazy ass goddess!" I yell through the closed bathroom door.

"Damn right you are!" He shouts back, seconds later I hear the hotel door close.

Shaking my head I look in the bathroom mirror, and gasp. On the crook of my neck is a patch of silver and black scales. "Oh my goddess, it really happened. We mated." A few tears pop from my eyes from happiness. I never thought he would actually be mine one day. I quickly shake my head, my smile never leaving my face, and jump in the shower.

-The line break hath returned!-

I smile over at Gajeel as we sit in the mayors office, awaiting his arrival, Gajeel had insisted on doing the mission with me. He had come back to the room, and started a big long speech on how that since we're mated being apart from me was no longer an option and even though he knew that I could protect myself, he wanted to be there for me to protect me as well because it's his responsibility. Honestly it was adorable, but the speech wasn't needed I was going to ask him to join me anyways.

Gajeel grabs my hand, as the office door opens, revealing the mayor of Tera Point.

"You're the mages from Fairy Tail? I expected more of you." The Impish looking man sneers at us. Gajeel lets out a low growl. I narrow my eyes.

The mayor is short in stature, unbelievably skinny and has a greasy mop of black hair upon his to large head.

"WE are, and don't worry, we'll get the job done." I reply coolly.

The mayor huffs. "You better. It is nearing tourist season, and I can't very well have a successful tourist town with this monster terrorizing my beaches."

Gajeel grabs my hand a little tighter. He doesn't like the mans attitude, not that I can blame him. The man is an absolute douche. I can feel Hel's chain heat up on my wrist. She's pissed. My goddesses are so nosey.

Gajeel speaks up. "The sooner you give us the specifics, the sooner we can defeat the thing, get our reward and be on our merry fucking way."

I let out a small chuckle at the indignant look on the mayors face.

"There isn't much I can give you. All you need to know that there is a creature dwelling in the ocean and it's killed three people and destroyed several ships! It generally comes close to the shore line at around 3:30pm every day. That's a busy time on the beach."

I bite my lip pondering that information. "The noise from the civilians probably attracts it."

Gajeel nods in agreement.

"I don't care what attracts it, I just want it gone. You're dismissed."

Gajeel snarls at the man, as we stand and leave the office.

"That was a pointless fucking meeting. He didn't tell us jack shit." Gajeel growls out as we leave town hall. I nod in agreement. "WE should head to the beach. There's 20 minutes until the monster supposedly shows up" I just nod again.

Gajeel wraps an arm around my waist pulling me into him as we start our walk towards the cost of Terra Point. I smile as we walk, observing our surroundings. It really is a beautiful place, with a lot of hustle and bustle, and endless amounts of shops. I take a deep breath and let the smell of salt and sun enter my nose.

It doesn't take long for us to reach the beach. I frown slightly realizing that it would be extremely helpful to have a water goddess right about now. Ceto, Bylgia, and Amphitrite would be great to be connected to right about now.

 **P.O.V change.**

 **Up on mount Olympus.**

Three women coo; as they watch their little goddess, sit upon a beach with her mate: the first being Artemis, the first goddess to form a bond with their little goddess. The moon huntress has a soft smile playing on her lips, Her brother Apollo chuckles, at his sister, thinking that she can be such a sap; she really needs a man in her life.

The second woman has completely white eyes, no pupil to be seen. Her Face is set in an emotionless expression as she watches the scene before her from the basin of water that they use as a viewing portal to their goddesses world, she clad in a white and black corset with tight leather pants, making her look even more unapproachable than her stone expressional face already does. Her creator Hephaestus, ruffles her short, black, pixie cut hair.

"It's okay to smile and be happy, Pandora." The God of blacksmithing whispers to the 5th goddess to bond with the young mage. Pandora's lips twitch, causing the god to chuckle.

"Is anyone else worried about what she might face? She hasn't bonded with me yet! She could get hurt by this monster!" The third woman, with waist length wavy blue hair, whispers nervously. Her sea foam green eyes look at the other goddesses in worry. Her hand nervously fiddles with her blue leather skirt with metal pleats, before adjusting her seashell bra top.

"She'll be fine, Amphitrite, I'll make sure of it," A male voice speaks as a large hand rests upon her shoulder.

Amphitrite turns her face from the viewing water to look at her husband, Poseidon.

"How?" She whispers, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

The god smiles at her. "I'll pull a page from Loki's book. I can always call upon the Kraken, to help if she and her dragon are in to much danger."

Amphitrite nods, and looks back towards the viewing water, biting her lip nervously.

The three goddesses and the three gods watch their young mage and her dragon, with bated breath, as the water on the shoreline surges, and the deeper waters start to ripple.

Slowly a shape starts to arise from the ocean, waves of water falling from the creature as it starts to emerge. As the monster becomes visible, Amphitrite gasps and Poseidon grips her shoulder tighter.

Andromeda's voice echos from the viewing waters, "Gajeel…this isn't possible."

Her voice trembles and her dragon looks at her quickly, before putting his gaze back to the creature. "What isn't?" He asks as their bodies tense, as more of the creature becomes visible.

It's a monstrously sized cephalopod easily 10 stories in height; the giant bulbous head resembling that of a squid. A large tentacle unfurls from the water, the suckers at the end covered in large armored spikes. The squid like head falls back slightly showcasing a large mouth with rows upon rows of sharp teeth the length of a sword, as it lets out a great cry.

"It's the Kraken, Gajeel. Poseidon's Kraken. The Olympian God Poseidon! This isn't possible!"

The god's and goddesses watch as the dragon slayer instantly covers his body in his metal scales and goes to stand in front of Andromeda. Andromeda raises her arm and calls out, "Frigga! Grant me your power!" A flash of light and then a visible wind wraps around Andromeda's arms.

Before the Kraken can make a move, Andy darts out from behind Gajeel, "Northern winds!" She shouts bringing her arms in front of her body hands up, palms facing outwards, a large whirlwind travels from her hands and smacks into the Kraken, causing it's head to only slightly move.

"Call it back, Poseidon!" Amphitrite screams at her husband, her eyes filled with tears, this can't be happening. How could this be possible?

Poseidon purses his lips and lets out a low whistle, that sounds like wind blowing through a conch shell.

Amphitrite whimpers, as the Kraken doesn't seem to hear his masters call, and raises two of it's tentacles, bringing them into a swiping motion towards Andromeda.

Gajeel quickly rushes the young mage, pushing her down to the sand; the spiked suckers fly over the prone bodies, the spikes scratching down Gajeel's scaled body, as he uses his body to as a shield above Andromeda.

Amphitrite bites her lip in fear. She looks at Artemis and Pandora, they both look as terrified for their little mage as she does.

"Why isn't your monster answering your call?" Pandora shouts at Poseidon, the chaos goddess goes to lung at the god, but Hephaestus wrapped his arms around her torso and held her back.

Poseidon's eyes widen in horror, as he once more lets out a whistle, a call for his creature to come home, and it is again ignored. "I don't understand what's wrong!" He shouts. His breathing getting heavy as he starts to panic.

Artemis puts her gaze to Amphitrite. "It's your turn." She speaks calmly. "Amphitrite, you must force the bond!"

The sea goddess, doesn't respond, just stares at the scene in the viewing waters, horror spreading throw her body as the scene becomes even bleaker. The dragon slayer is trying his best to shield his mate from the onslaught of the spiked tentacles, but the spikes are ripping into him, causing his scales to break and crack. Tears start to fall from Amphitrite's eyes as Andromeda screams as her and Gajeel are knock into the sand, the dragon taking yet another hit from the spikes.

The goddess concentrates on Andromeda, her hands tightening into fists. She has to help. She needs to help. If she doesn't help their little goddess and her dragon will die. Amphitrite starts to glow white, and within seconds, she vanishes.


End file.
